


Paws

by TheKeyOfFailure



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, gatto!Genn, solo fluff, tantissimo fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyOfFailure/pseuds/TheKeyOfFailure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gennaro fa un incontro inaspettato in discoteca, e il suo atteggiamento scortese gli si ritorce contro. Nelle settimane seguenti, Alessio si ritrova a prendersi cura di un micetto non più grande del palmo della sua mano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paws

**Author's Note:**

> Uso sempre le stesse note iniziali:
> 
> 1) Questa fan fiction è, come dice appunto il nome, un lavoro di fantasia. Non conosco né ho contatti con nessuno dei personaggi descritti e non intendo in alcun modo offenderli né offrire una loro rappresentazione veritiera. È tutto finto, guys.
> 
> 2) La prima regola dello shipping è Non coinvolgere in alcun modo i diretti interessati. La seconda regola dello shipping è NON COINVOLGERE IN ALCUN MODO I DIRETTI INTERESSATI. Le fan fiction sono belle perchè sono lavori di fantasia e non fanno male a nessuno, ma non vi azzardate a linkarle a qualcuno di esterno al fandom, perchè è irrispettoso e non ha alcun senso. Non fatelo. E se i vostri nomi corrispondono a quelli dei protagonisti della storia, o se li conoscete, vi consiglio di fare dietro front e dimenticare dell'esistenza di tutto ciò.
> 
> Detto questo, enjoy!

A Gennaro non erano mai piaciute molto le feste in maschera, soprattutto quelle di Halloween. Non erano altro che un’occasione per le ragazze di (s)vestirsi come delle poco di buono senza che nessun’altra ragazza potesse criticarle; e poi, lui non era mai stato attirato dalle conigliette o dalle gattine o dalle vampirette sexy.

No, Halloween non l’aveva mai attirato: ed è per questo che si ritrova al bancone del bar dell’angusta discoteca in cui si sono rinchiusi i suoi amici, intontito dalle tre canne che si è fumato e pronto a scolarsi il quarto gin lemon della serata. Tanto paga McFly.

«Oh, hai da accendere?»

Gennaro si volta verso la voce che lo chiama dalla sua destra: una ragazza più bassa di lui e con una folta chioma di ricci scuri gli rivolge un’occhiata carica di aspettativa ma affatto amichevole. Indossa un cappello da strega e porta al collo una collana dall’aria piuttosto antica, su cui è incastonata una pietra azzurra che manda bagliori sinistri quando viene colpita dalle luci della discoteca. Gennaro la trova antipatica a pelle.

«No» risponde quindi seccamente, rigirando il bicchiere in plastica che tiene fra le mani prima di buttar giù tutto d’un fiato quello che resta del suo drink. Lo sbatte con forza sul bancone e, quando si rivolge nuovamente a lei, vede che la ragazza ha assottigliato gli occhi e lo guarda malissimo, nella penombra della discoteca.

«Bugiardo» lo apostrofa aspramente «Ti ho visto fumare fino a dieci minuti fa!»

Gennaro fa spallucce, incurvando appena le labbra in un sorriso strafottente.

«Guarda che se ci stai provando caschi male» la informa, poi si morde le labbra. Non è il caso di confessare ad una sconosciuta i suoi neonati sentimenti per Alessio che - per inciso - l’ultima volta che lo ha visto era stato braccato da una gattina sulla pista da ballo. Gennaro aveva preferito non vedere. 

«Che schifo! Volevo solo il tuo accendino, brutto egocentrico» ribatte sprezzante la ragazza, storcendo la bocca in una smorfia. Gennaro aggrotta le sopracciglia.

«Oh, ma sei stronza!» esclama, compiendo un passo barcollante in avanti e trovandosi subito costretto a reggersi al piano del bancone, freddo e appiccicoso.

«Io sarei stronza? Volevo solo un accendino!» strilla lei; Gennaro non può fare a meno di trovare piuttosto strano il modo in cui il cappello a punta le resti perfettamente immobile sulla testa, senza bisogno di cerchietti o mollette. Si limita a tendere le labbra in un ghigno e scrollare di nuovo le spalle.

«E non te lo do».

L’espressione sul viso della ragazza muta in un secondo, e da stizzita che era diventa decisamente furibonda: Gennaro fa appena in tempo ad accorgersene che lei, con uno scatto del polso, gli tira con forza i capelli. Forse gliene strappa perfino qualcuno.

«AHIA!» strilla, portandosi una mano alla testa, sconvolto. Gli pulsa tutto terribilmente, e cerca di strofinare il cuoio capelluto per trovare sollievo «Ma sei impazzita?» 

Osserva la sconosciuta sollevare il dito medio verso di lui e rimane a guardare mentre si volta di scatto con i capelli che ondeggiano sulle sue spalle. Subito prima che svanisca nella folla, Gennaro, con la mano ancora sollevata reggersi il capo dolorante, la vede tuffare la mano in tasca ed estrarne qualcosa che somiglia ad una sacchetta in stoffa.

Prima di riuscire a elaborare per bene l’accaduto, la figura di Alessio gli si para davanti.

«Oh Gennà, ‘tappò?» domanda, una nota apprensiva nella voce «Che ci fai con la bocca aperta e una mano sulla testa?»

Per un attimo Gennaro valuta l’opzione di rincorrere quella pazza squinternata, ma un senso improvviso di oppressione gli serra il petto e gli fa cambiare idea. Così sgrana gli occhi e si rivolge con tutto il corpo ad Alessio.

«Alè, ho incontrato una strega!» strepita; Alessio china il capo e accenna una risata a bocca chiusa che gli fa brillare gli occhi.

«Una strega, Gennà?» ripete, divertito «Era carina?»

«Era una stronza!» strilla Gennaro di rimando, indicandosi la testa «Mi ha strappato i capelli!»

Alessio ride di nuovo, e Gennaro è combattuto da due istinti: da una parte vorrebbe schiaffeggiarlo perché non lo sta prendendo sul serio; dall’altra però prova solo il desiderio impulsivo di baciarlo seduta stante. Alessio gli cinge i fianchi per sostenerlo mentre barcollano insieme verso l’uscita, e Gennaro si accoccola a lui con un sospiro.

«Sarà stata gelosa» lo sente ridacchiare «Voleva essere lei la più bella del reame».

 

*** 

 

Gennaro infila in tasca il tabacco e le cartine e spalanca la porta d’ingresso di Casa Lavica.

«Vado e torno!» grida verso lo studio, ricevendo l’eco di un “OK!” da Alessio. Gli piace prendersi qualche minuto di pausa in cui è completamente solo, fuma un po’ e si perde nei propri pensieri sconclusionati. Percorre le poche decine di metri che separano Casa Lavica dal parchetto comunale e si lascia cadere seduto su una panchina, sospirando piano. Dopodiché svuota le tasche e si rolla velocemente un drum, che si sistema fra le labbra mentre tuffa le mani in tasca alla ricerca del suo accendino. Quando se lo porta davanti agli occhi però, Gennaro aggrotta le sopracciglia.

È decisamente un clipper quello che tiene il mano, ma di certo non è suo: questo qui è di un bel turchese, e ha impressa alla base l’impronta di un gatto. Gennaro scuote il capo fra sé e sé, e senza pensarci più di tanto fa scattare l’accendino: forse è solo una sua impressione, ma gli pare che le scintille siano tutte azzurre.

Gennaro accende il drum e prende un tiro, ad occhi chiusi.

 

***

 

«Chella cap ‘e merd» borbotta Alessio fra sé e sé, controllando ripetutamente l’orologio a muro dello studio «Vado e torno, come no. E poi sta via mezz’ora!»

Ennio solleva lo sguardo da uno spesso plico di documenti che sta esaminando da ore, chino sul tavolino del divano con le braccia incrociate sulla pancia e gli occhiali sul naso.

«E chiamalo, no?» suggerisce, prima di gettare un’occhiata all’orologio a sua volta.

«E che, non l’ho chiamato?» sbotta Alessio stizzito «Non risponde!» e si alza in piedi, percorrendo la stanza avanti e indietro, nervosamente. Poi scuote il capo e afferra la giacca che ha gettato su una sedia quella mattina.

«Vado a cercarlo» annuncia a nessuno in particolare, dirigendosi a lunghe falcate verso l’ingresso. È a pochi passi dalla porta quando si ferma di colpo e tende le orecchie: qualcosa gratta contro il legno e non gli è ben chiaro da dove provenga il rumore. Poi una serie di tonfi leggeri si susseguono ad altre grattate e, se non sta impazzendo, gli pare perfino di udire un flebile miagolio. Alessio si avvicina cautamente alla porta e la spalanca: fa un balzo indietro, sgomento, quando una piccola palla di pelo sfreccia verso di lui.

«Ma che…» mormora, come paralizzato «E tu chi sei?»

Ai suoi piedi c'è un gattino grigio dal pelo corto e lucido, che si è aggrappato con le unghie ai suoi jeans e tenta di scalare la sua gamba, miagolando disperatamente. Salta fino al suo ginocchio come impazzito ma piomba di nuovo a terra, zampe all’aria: e menomale che i gatti dovrebbero avere un ottimo equilibrio. Alessio osserva meravigliato come quel micetto si rigira sulla pancia e torna ad artigliargli i pantaloni, senza smettere di miagolare terrorizzato.

«Ehi, piccoletto, calmati» Alessio si china e allunga cautamente una mano, cercando di afferrarlo senza beccarsi un graffio. Inaspettatamente, appena vede il palmo di Alessio rivolto verso di lui, quel gattino si tranquillizza e struscia il musetto sulla sua mano con un miagolio più debole.

«Bravo, così» sorride Alessio. Il gatto rivolge la testa verso di lui e spalanca un paio di occhi azzurri che lo fanno sussultare. Le pupille allungate sono inconfondibilmente feline, ma le iridi gli ricordano quelle ben note di Gennaro. Con una smorfia, Alessio si alza in piedi e fa un passo verso la porta ancora spalancata.

«Fuori, adesso» gli intima gentilmente «Devo uscire a cercare quello scemo del mio… Di Gennaro».

Per tutta risposta, il gatto miagola ancora più forte e batte la zampina a terra; Alessio cerca di fare un passo ma quello gli blocca la strada e riprende a saltellargli davanti come impazzito.

«E basta!» esclama Alessio, spazientito, allungando la mano per afferrarlo; ma il gatto lo schiva e schizza fra le sue gambe, lungo il corridoio.

«Eh no eh!» sbuffa il ragazzo, spalancando le braccia verso il cielo. Chiude la porta dello studio che sbatte violentemente e un “Alé, che succede?” di Ennio echeggia dallo studio; ma Alessio non risponde e corre all’inseguimento di quel gatto impazzito «Non bastava Genn, ora pure un gatto folle mi ritrovo!»

Nel salotto non riesce subito a individuare il piccolo colpevole, ma quando lo trova impallidisce: è riuscito a salire sul tavolino e sta battendo con le zampette sul suo nuovissimo, preziosissimo MacBook.

«Mo basta» ringhia, gettandosi verso il gatto. Riesce ad acciuffarlo e sollevarlo per la collottola, portandoselo ad altezza occhi mentre quello spalanca le fauci nell’ennesimo miagolio disperato e tende le zampe verso di lui, contorcendosi per liberarsi. Alessio s’intenerisce all’istante: è poco più grande del palmo della sua mano e ha il pelo morbidissimo; gli occhi azzurri poi gli procurano una stretta allo stomaco che non riesce a spiegarsi. Tuttavia non lo lascia andare, perché ha tutta l’intenzione di portarlo fuori con sé mentre va a cercare Gennaro.

«Senti, sei davvero carino ma adesso ce ne andiamo, va bene?» sentenzia, e si sente un tantino stupido a parlare con un animale che chiaramente non può capirlo «Devo cercare Ge… OHI!»

Alessio lascia istintivamente la presa sul gattino quando lui lo graffia con una zampata ben assestata, e si porta subito l’indice alla bocca per inumidire di saliva i piccoli taglietti che gli ha lasciato. Nel frattempo, quell’idiota di un gatto ha cominciato a dare ripetute testate allo schermo del computer.

«Ma che giornata del cazzo» sbotta Alessio fra sé e sé «Mo scommetto che mi piglio pure qualche strana malattia che…»

Ma Alessio non termina mai la frase: lo sguardo gli è caduto sullo schermo del portatile, ancora aperto sul testo che stava sistemando poco prima. Poche righe sotto le ultime lyrics, frammentata da spaziature irregolari, spicca una frase che di certo non ha scritto lui.

S ono io Ge e nnaro

Alessio si gela sul posto e fissa prima il computer e poi il gattino che ora lo fissa, carico di aspettativa: ma tutta l’aria sembra essere stata risucchiata dalla stanza e il ragazzo sente un capogiro, così crolla seduto sul divano.

«È uno scherzo» pigola Alessio; il gatto - Gennaro? - si avvicina di nuovo alla tastiera e, constatato che non abbia intenzione di agguantarlo di nuovo, riprende a pigiare sui tasti, destreggiandosi con una certa difficoltà ma riuscendo comunque a digitare parole di senso compiuto.

«somigli davvero… Tanto» legge Alessio lentamente, come ipnotizzato «Somigli davvero tanto a… Un ananas?»

Rivolge uno sguardo sconvolto a quel prodigioso micetto che ora si è messo anche a prenderlo per il culo e gli mostra la coda, mentre continua imperterrito a scrivere.

«Non so che cazzo fare» legge di nuovo Alessio. Gli pare di essere finito in una dimensione onirica in cui galleggia anziché camminare, e i contorni della realtà attorno a lui sono poco definiti. Forse è un sogno, pensa Alessio, certo che lo è. Gennaro non può essere un gatto.

Eppure è proprio un gatto che gli salta in grembo e si arrampica sulla sua pancia per guardarlo in viso. Alessio allunga una mano e, titubante, gli accarezza piano la testolina pelosa: Gennaro appiattisce le orecchie e chiude gli occhi, ruotando il capo in corrispondenza del punto in cui riceve un grattino.

«Ma che ti è successo, Gennà?» mormora Alessio, troppo stupefatto per fare altro oltre ad accarezzarlo. D’istinto posa il palmo sotto la sua pancia morbida e se lo porta più vicino, senza smettere di grattargli la testolina. Ovviamente Gennaro si limita ad un miagolio stizzito, e balza sul tavolino per riprendere a scrivere.

Quella stronza di ieri era una strega sul serio

E si volta verso di lui con i baffi che fremono e la coda tutta dritta, come sfidandolo a contraddirlo. E Alessio vorrebbe davvero farlo, dirgli che non è possibile e che le streghe non esistono; ma quello è veramente Gennaro, ed è veramente un gatto, e lui non ha davvero una spiegazione logica a tutto questo. Apre la bocca e fa per ribattere, quando Ennio fa il suo ingresso in salotto.

«Alè, ma questo?» domanda con le sopracciglia inarcate.

Alessio richiude la bocca, e cerca di pensare molto velocemente.

 

***

«Dobbiamo pensare a cosa dire ai ragazzi» Alessio arrotola un bel po' di spaghetti attorno alla forchetta e spalanca la bocca, ingoiando tutto in un sol boccone. Dall’altra parte del tavolo, Gennaro pilucca il suo tonno in scatola che Alessio gli ha sistemato su un piattino, accanto ad una ciotola piena d’acqua. Ancora non è molto pratico di come funzioni - è stato un gatto per meno di dodici ore, in fondo - perciò finisce per far rotolare il tonno sul piattino e si ritrova a inseguirlo con la linguetta a penzoloni, sotto lo sguardo adorante di Alessio. Finalmente riesce a mordere un po' di tonno e lo manda giù soddisfatto; si avvicina alla ciotola d’acqua ma, non calcolando bene le distanze, ci tuffa dentro tutto il musetto e si ritrae spaventato con un balzo. Urta la saliera e Alessio l’afferra appena in tempo prima che tutto il suo contenuto si sparga sul tavolo.

«Ci manca solo che ci attiriamo il malocchio» borbotta fra sé e sé «Oh, fortuna che non sei un gatto nero Gennà, sennò pensa all’effetto Urban… Quadruplicato!» e ridacchia sul suo piatto di spaghetti, attorcigliandoli in una nuova forchettata. Uno schizzo d’acqua gli bagna il volto e solleva lo sguardo per vedere Gennaro ritrarre la zampina dalla ciotola d’acqua, un’espressione tutt’altro che divertita sul musetto.

«E ja, non ti offendere» Alessio allunga una mano e gratta con un dito dietro le sue orecchie; Gennaro si scioglie immediatamente «Sei troppo carino così» aggiunge, con un’altra risatina. Gennaro soffia scontento e allontana la sua mano con una leggera zampata, ma agli occhi di Alessio non fa che apparire più tenero.

Se mi chiami carino un’altra volta ti mordo, sembra voler dire.

«Ok, ok» Alessio alza le mani ai lati del viso, i palmi rivolti verso Gennaro in segno di resa. Quest’ultimo, rendendosi conto di essere in una posizione di potere assoluto, si raddrizza sulle zampe posteriori «Volevo dire che sei una bestia ferocissima e ti porterò tutto il rispetto del mondo».

Gennaro fa le fusa soddisfatto, e fa un cenno della zampa come per dire, scuse accettate, puoi tornare a mangiare. Plebeo.

«Comunque, sul serio» riprende Alessio con la bocca mezza piena «Che gli diciamo a tutti quanti?»

Alessio ha deciso che non può raccontare a nessuno la verità su quello che è successo a Gennaro: un po' perché nessuno gli crederebbe - fatica a crederci lui stesso - é un po’ perché prova una sorta di viscerale gelosia all’idea di condividere questo Gennaro con il resto del mondo. Quando Ennio aveva provato ad accarezzarlo, poche ore prima, lui aveva rizzato il pelo soffiando diffidente; ma quando era stato Alessio a grattargli il pelo sul musetto, si era sciolto come creta pelosa fra le sue mani.

Gennaro gli lancia un’occhiata disinteressata, continuando imperterrito a piluccare la sua cena.

«Sei proprio inutile così, però».

Alla fine Alessio smette di preoccuparsene. Si limita ad alzarsi e mettere tutto in lavastoviglie mentre Gennaro si stiracchia sul tavolo, soddisfatto e compiaciuto di avere un’ottima scusa per non dargli una mano. A un certo punto Alessio lo vede balzare dal tavolo alla sedia e poi sul pavimento; il suo pelo è morbidissimo quando passa attorno alle sue caviglie e gli graffia piano un malleolo in segno d’affetto, prima di trotterellare verso il salotto. Quando Alessio lo raggiunge, Gennaro sta tentando con tutte le sue forze di saltare sul divano, ma è troppo alto per lui: così finisce per scivolare ogni volta sul pavimento mentre annaspa con le zampette per tornare su.

Alessio lo afferra per la collottola e lo sistema su un cuscino accanto a sé, mentre lui allunga le gambe sul tavolino e accende la televisione. Tempo dieci minuti dall’inizio di Vynil, Gennaro si è acciambellato sulla sua coscia e Alessio gli accarezza distrattamente il dorso e la testa. Non è davvero concentrato sulla televisione: preferisce focalizzarsi sul peso - infimo, ma presente - di Gennaro sulla sua gamba, il calore che emana e che si espande a tutto il corpo di Alessio fino a scaldargli anche il cuore. Trema leggermente ed ha un aspetto così tenero e indifeso, per una volta, che Alessio non può fare a meno di tirarselo più vicino e stringerlo fra le braccia, dove può tenerlo più al sicuro. Gennaro spalanca gli occhi felini, la coda che gli accarezza l’incavo del gomito e quasi gli fa il solletico.

«Sai che non mi dispiace per niente questa tua forma» mormora Alessio, anche se non è del tutto vero: per quanto teneri possano essere, i miagolii di Gennaro non potranno mai sostituire il vuoto che gli ha causato il non sentire la sua voce. Anche il gatto sembra d’accordo: appiattisce le orecchie e si raggomitola tutto su se stesso, mentre una serie di mugolii acuti che somigliano ad un pianto coprono perfino le voci della televisione.

«No, ehi, non fare così» Alessio cerca di tranquillizzarlo, riempiendolo di grattini sulla testolina pelosa. Lo afferra saldamente da sotto le zampe anteriori, lo solleva verso il proprio viso sostenendolo con le mani aperte sul dorso e i pollici che gli accarezzano delicatamente il musetto, dal nasino fino ai baffi. Gennaro socchiude gli occhi e inizia immediatamente a fare le fusa «Ti prometto che riusciremo a ritrovare quella strega e la convinciamo a farti tornare umano, ok?»

Gennaro accenna un miagolio d’assenso e Alessio, del tutto innamorato, schiocca un baco sulla sua fronte, proprio in mezzo agli occhi. Per tutta risposta Gennaro preme la zampetta sulla sua guancia e quando è abbastanza vicino, gli lecca la punta del naso, facendolo ridere. Lascia che si accoccoli comodamente sulla sua pancia e si gode il calore che emana, prima di stendersi più comodamente con i piedi sul divano e un occhio solo rivolto verso la televisione.

 

Quando Alessio apre gli occhi la mattina dopo, la prima cosa che sente è una fitta acuta alla schiena: non avrebbe dovuto dormire tutta la notte sul divano, ma dopo che Gennaro si era addormentato placidamente su di lui, non aveva avuto il coraggio di alzarsi e rischiare di svegliarlo. La seconda cosa che sente invece, è qualcosa di piccolo, ruvido e umidiccio che gli tocca la fronte: solleva appena lo sguardo e vede Gennaro di sotto in su, in bilico sul bracciolo del divano e tutto intento a leccargli il viso. Quando si accorge che si è svegliato miagola contento e spicca un balzo dal bracciolo per atterrare nuovamente sulla sua pancia.

«Ohuf» sbuffa Alessio, ma lo accarezza immediatamente «Che ore sono?»

Gennaro ovviamente non risponde ma rotola sul pavimento, trotterellando verso la cucina. Alessio sbadiglia, si passa una mano sul viso e si stiracchia la schiena dolorante prima di seguirlo; lo trova accanto alla ciotola d’acqua che gli ha lasciato sul pavimento e che ora è vuota. Gennaro infatti lo sta osservando carico di aspettativa, e con la zampina spinge la ciotola verso di lui.

«Ah, certo» borbotta Alessio «il principino ha fame. Che vuoi, del latte?»

Gennaro fa del suo meglio per arrampicarsi fino alla macchinetta Nespresso che si sono regalati quando hanno preso casa.

«No che non te lo do il caffè, sei un gatto! Ti fa male».

Per tutta risposta, Gennaro zampetta fino al bicchiere - fortunatamente in plastica - che si trova sul bancone della cucina e lo spinge oltre il bordo, fissando Alessio diritto negli occhi. Quello si schianta sul pavimento, schizzando acqua ovunque, e Alessio si schiaffa una mano sul viso.

«Perché a me?» geme, poi rivolge un’occhiata severa al suo compagno-gatto «Adesso bevi dal pavimento».

Gennaro si raddrizza sulle zampe posteriori e soffia, indignato.

Ma che schifo! Bevici tu, dal pavimento, e dammi il mio latte.

Alessio sospira piano. Chiunque fosse quella strega, era riuscita a cogliere in pieno l’essenza di Gennaro con un’unica trasformazione.

 

***

Alla fine avevano trovato una routine abbastanza tranquilla. Alessio aveva detto a tutti che lui e Gennaro avevano bisogno di qualche giorno di ritiro, completamente soli e isolati dal mondo per concentrarsi sulla musica: tutti gli avevano rivolto occhiate di meraviglia e lo guardavano come se avesse appena fatto l’annuncio del secolo, ma siccome non avevano fatto domande però, Alessio aveva preferito non indagare.

Un po' ci lavoravano davvero, alla musica: perlopiù Alessio sistemava qualche arrangiamento, mentre Gennaro buttava giù qualche testo al computer. Siccome era lentissimo a scrivere però si stufava a quasi subito, così passavano la maggior parte del tempo a giocare fra di loro.

«Oh Gè, prendilo!» aveva esclamato un giorno Alessio, lanciando verso di lui un gomitolo di lana che aveva rubato a sua madre apposta per l’occasione. Gennaro, dal pavimento, si era limitato a osservarlo con sufficienza prima di acciambellarsi sul tappeto vicino alla finestra, nell’unico punto in cui il sole di novembre spuntava oltre il vetro.

«Sei noioso, però» aveva sbuffato, prima di puntare un laser verso il muro e vedere se Gennaro l’avrebbe inseguito. Per un attimo, il micetto sul pavimento si era accucciato in posizione di attacco, aveva fatto ondeggiare la coda e il sedere come sul punto di scattare verso la luce rossa: Alessio ci aveva creduto sul serio, ma quando Gennaro si era voltato verso di lui mostrandogli la lingua, i suoi sogni si erano sgretolati uno dopo l’altro.

Una sera, tre giorni dopo la trasformazione, Alessio rientra con una busta del supermercato e, non trovando Gennaro al solito posto in salotto, segue i rumori che provengono dalla stanza del suo compagno.

«Gennà, che stai facendo?» domanda. Da uno dei cassetti della scrivania spuntano prima le orecchie e poi la testolina pelosa di Gennaro, che si arrampica fuori e balza sul pavimento. Trotterella fino ad Alessio, chinatosi immediatamente, che tende la mano verso di lui: Gennaro stringe tra i dentini un tubetto di tempera Giotto color Magenta, che non esita a deporre accanto ad altri quattro suoi simili accanto i piedi del ragazzo. Poi si tuffa sul palmo di Alessio per prendersi le coccole.

«Che fai, vuoi dipingere?» domanda lui, riempiendolo sei soliti grattini. Gennaro struscia la testa contro il suo petto e Alessio sa che significa sì, così si piega a raccogliere le tempere e i pennelli che Gennaro ha faticosamente recuperato in giro per la stanza; prende anche un album della Fabriano che normalmente non avrebbe il permesso di toccare, e porta tutto in cucina.

Mezz’ora dopo, il tavolo è ricoperto da vecchi fogli di giornale per proteggere il legno, Gennaro ha riempito almeno tre fogli di scarabocchi senza senso e Alessio ha scattato almeno un centinaio di foto.

«Questi li dovremmo vendere, Gennà!» propone, osservando le chiazze blu e gialle che ha appena dipinto. Gennaro lo osserva con un pennello a punta fine stretto fra i denti, e il naso sporco di tempera blu «Te lo immagini, potresti diventare famoso! Un gatto prodigio!»

Gennaro lascia cadere il pennello all’interno del bicchiere in plastica pieno d’acqua che ormai ha assunto un colore nerastro, poi si allontana per osservare il suo capolavoro. Soddisfatto, avvicina a sé la tavolozza con i colori e intinge la zampina nel blu, poi saltella da un foglio all’altro e la preme su ognuno di essi, lasciando un’impronta piccola ma ben definita. Alessio sente che il cuore potrebbe schizzargli via dal petto per quanto è carina, quell’immagine.

«E bravo Gè» mormora, con un sorriso «Mettici la firma, così si capisce che sono tuoi».

Gennaro lo osserva con il la testolina leggermente piegata di lato: Alessio tiene la il mento appoggiato sulle braccia che ha incrociato sul tavolo, così sono praticamente alla stessa altezza. Gennaro intinge nuovamente la zampa destra nella tempera, poi si avvicina a lui e gliela preme delicatamente sulla guancia. Ad Alessio si mozza il respiro: rimane incantato a guardare gli occhi azzurri di Gennaro che batte appena le palpebre e rimane immobile con la zampina ancora posata sul suo viso.

«Sono…» tenta, ma la voce è un sussurro flebile «Sono tuo anche io?»

Gennaro si avvicina un altro po' e gli lecca la punta del naso. Alessio, per tutta risposta, lo stringe al petto e lo riempie di bacetti sul muso, senza curarsi della tempera che gli sporca la maglietta.

«Certo che sono tuo» risponde «Certo che lo sono».

 

***

 

Mentre percorre le più anguste stradine del centro storico di Napoli, imbottito nel suo giaccone invernale, Alessio è dominato da due istinti contrastanti. Da una parte non vede l’ora di trovare quella strega che ha trasformato Gennaro per poter invertire l’incantesimo: si è innamorato di un gatto e, onestamente, la cosa non può andare avanti ancora per molto. Dall’altra parte però, si è abituato al calore del corpicino peloso di Gennaro che si accoccola su di lui ogni volta che può, al modo che ha di svegliarlo leccandogli la faccia e al fatto che conti su Alessio per fare più o meno qualsiasi cosa. Lo fa sentire davvero importante e, per di più, è un gattino davvero bellissimo. Come se non bastasse, Alessio adora il fatto che Gennaro sia così mansueto solo con lui: qualche giorno prima McFly era piombato in casa loro senza preavviso, cercando una maglietta che aveva prestato a uno di loro due - chiaramente un pretesto per scoprire che diavolo stessero facendo - e quando aveva tentato di accarezzare quel “piccolo randagio che entra dalla finestra”, il gattino si era ritirato dietro le caviglie di Alessio.

Quindi sì, Alessio si sente importante; ma allo stesso tempo non può continuare così, e per quanto sia carino, il suo Gennaro gli manca terribilmente.

«Secondo te se passo per di qua faccio prima?» domanda Alessio, sbirciando verso una viuzza stretta e dall’aria poco raccomandabile. Gennaro si muove all’interno della tasca destra del suo giaccone - è enorme e ci sta piuttosto comodo - e tira fuori solo orecchie e baffi. Alessio gli accarezza il naso con l’indice e lui si ritrae al calduccio; la giacca vibra per le sue fusa soddisfatte, e il ragazzo riflette che in fondo è un po' come avere in tasca un grosso iPhone peloso.

Alessio percorre la stradina velocemente, sbuca in un vicolo che dà sul retro di un ristorante cinese e finalmente lo trova: l’insegna del negozio è piuttosto sgangherata e non si legge bene il nome, ma il legno viola che incornicia la vetrina della porta è lucidissimo. Senza pensarci troppo su, tira la maniglia ed entra.

Il negozio è piccolo e illuminato da numerose candele colorate: ricorda un po' una farmacia antica, con un bancone in mogano e decine di scaffali che corrono fino al soffitto altissimo. Su di essi si affastella una quantità straordinaria di libri, piante, boccette contenti liquidi colorati e oggetti magici di vario tipo. Alessio spalanca la bocca stupefatto senza smettere di guardarsi intorno meravigliato: gli sembra di essere sul set di Harry Potter e l’idea lo eccita come un bambino.

«La bocca chiudila, o entrano le mosche!» intima divertita una voce alle sue spalle. Alessio si volta verso il bancone e per la prima volta nota due giovani donne che lo osservano divertite. Una delle due porta gli occhiali, ha folti capelli ricci e gli sorride gentilmente; l’altra invece è vestita tutta di nero, e lo osserva in silenzio con occhi azzurri come il ghiaccio.

Alessio boccheggia un paio di volte, incerto su cosa dire: si rende conto ora che presentarsi nel covo di un paio di streghe armato solo di un accendino turchese potrebbe non essere un’idea brillante. Cerca di darsi un contegno, e raddrizza la schiena schiarendosi la voce.

«Sto cercando una strega» afferma, la bocca asciutta. Nella sua tasca, Gennaro si agita e si raggomitola su se stesso; lo strano movimento attira l’attenzione delle due giovani, così Alessio sposta la mano in modo da coprire del tutto la tasca e si prepara a scappare in caso di pericolo.

«Certo, che ti serve?» si affretta a dire la riccia, aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso «Se è per un filtro d’amore chiedi pure a me, posso fare di tutto: cotte momentanee, amore a prima vista, infatuazioni passionali…» scorre una lunga fila di boccette polverose dietro il bancone e si ferma con il dito davanti ad una che ha una forma decisamente equivoca «Ho anche qualcosa di più piccante se ti può servire sai, nei momenti intimi…» aggiunge, tentando un occhiolino ma finendo per strizzare entrambi gli occhi al suo indirizzo.

Alessio sente le guance andare a fuoco e fa per negare, quando la seconda strega appoggia le mani sul bancone e si tende verso di lui.

«Magari ti serve un veleno? Ne ho di fatali ma anche di meno gravi, oppure ci sono gli incantesimi» accenna ad un grosso libro nero dalle rifiniture rosso scuro «Simulazione di incidenti, qualche osso rotto, terremoti…»

Alessio scuote il capo con decisione, sempre più stordito. Ma in che razza di posto è capitato?

«No, no» spiega, trattenendo a malapena il tremolio della voce «Una strega ha trasformato il mio… Amico» si schiarisce la voce e vede entrambe le ragazze inarcare un sopracciglio, incuriosite «Lo ha trasformato in un gatto, e vorremmo farlo tornare normale».

Sentendosi chiamato in causa, Gennaro sbuca dalla sua tasca e Alessio lo aiuta ad uscire, tenendolo ben saldo fra le sue braccia. Le due streghe si prodigano in sospiri inteneriti alla vista del micetto, che stringe in bocca il famigerato accendino - lo avevano recuperato quasi subito, insieme al cellulare e al mucchietto di vestiti che Gennaro aveva lasciato al parco. Alessio lo mostra alle due ragazze, che annuiscono comprensive.

«Ah, certo» l’esperta di veleni arriccia le labbra e se lo rigira fra le mani «Vado a chiamarla».

Alessio non fa in tempo a chiedere chi stia andando a chiamare, che lei sparisce nel retro; sente qualche grido e lo sbattere di una porta, e poco dopo la ragazza è di ritorno con una terza strega, che sfoggia un’espressione decisamente stizzita. Non appena la vede, Gennaro rizza il pelo e spalanca le fauci al suo indirizzo, soffiando minaccioso. Certo, essendo un gattino riesce solo a suscitare ulteriori sospiri inteneriti da parte delle ragazze. La terza strega osserva prima Alessio, poi l’accendino e infine Gennaro: rimane immobile per diversi secondi, e infine scoppia in una risata fragorosa, tenendosi lo stomaco e piegandosi sul bancone con le lacrime agli occhi. Gennaro soffia infastidito e si nasconde all’interno della giacca di Alessio, raggomitolandosi vicino al cuore.

«No, scusate» ansima, quando si riprende qualche minuto dopo «È troppo divertente» e riprende a ridere fra sé e sé. Le altre due streghe la osservano tranquille, come se fosse ordinaria amministrazione che qualcuno entrasse a chiedere di sistemare una trasfigurazione.

«Sei stata tu a trasformarlo?» domanda Alessio, cercando di apparire più grosso e minaccioso possibile. Gennaro pianta le unghie nel suo petto come a dire, certo che è stata lei, idiota. Fai qualcosa!

«Certo che sono stata io» replica lei, gettandosi i capelli dietro le spalle.

«Eh, fallo tornare normale! È una settimana che sta così, sistema le cose!» esclama allora Alessio, gesticolando «Dice che è stata colpa del tuo accendino magico» aggiunge, lanciandolo verso di lei perché lo afferri al volo. La strega se lo rigira fra le mani, con un sorriso soddisfatto.

«La prossima volta impara a fare lo stronzo» ribatte, computa. Gennaro tira fuori la testa e soffia di nuovo verso di lei, che sorride deliziata «Ma poi scusa, perché lo vuoi trasformare? È molto più carino così!»

Alessio apre la bocca per ribattere ma la richiude, incerto. Non è che lei abbia tutti i torti, eh. Abbassa lo sguardo su Gennaro che lo sta guardando malissimo e gli pianta le unghie nel petto, facendolo mugolare di dolore.

«No, trasformalo» soffia Alessio, nuovamente a corto di fiato. La strega non sembra convinta, così sospira e aggiunge «Per favore».

La ragazza incurva le labbra in un sorrisetto e sembra pensarci un po' su; alla fine agita una mano come a scacciare una mosca invisibile.

«Senti, ora non ho tempo. Ho mandato uno a recuperare una principessa da un labirinto ma quel coglione l’ha piantata in asso, e ora lei si sta ubriacando con una sottospecie vignaiolo rocker» sbotta, stizzita «Tornate un’altra volta, eh?»

Gennaro balza via dalla presa di Alessio e atterra sul bancone, graffiandolo con le unghie e soffiando contro di lei.

«Ma a noi serve che lo trasformi adesso!» sbraita Alessio, agguantando Gennaro per la collottola e tenendolo ben lontano da tutte e tre le streghe. La ragazza gli rivolge uno sguardo truce.

«Anche se volessi non potrei farlo, perché mi serve l’energia della luna piena per l’incantesimo. E guarda caso, cade fra…»

«Cinque giorni» s’inserisce la strega dagli occhi azzurri, le braccia incrociate sul petto.

«Cinque giorni, esatto. Tornate verso le undici di sera e se mi va e non ho bevuto troppo, posso anche provare a fare una gentilezza al tuo amico felino» conclude la strega. Poi agguanta una manciata di polvere verde brillante e «Vado a rimediare ai casini degli uomini, tanto per cambiare. Adios!» annuncia, prima di gettare la polvere al suolo e svanire letteralmente, in una coltre di fumo smeraldina.

 

***

«Gennà, è inutile che mi guardi in quel modo. Tu con me non ci dormi se prima non entri qui dentro».

Alessio indica la bacinella colma d’acqua che ha sistemato nella vasca da bagno, tenendo una mano sul fianco con cipiglio severo. Gennaro artiglia il tappetino della doccia con un miagolio disperato, occhieggia la porta chiusa e poi si rivolge di nuovo ad Alessio con la sua migliore espressione di supplica.

«Gè, ci entri da solo o ti ci infilo io a forza?» continua imperterrito, senza cedere. È una settimana che Gennaro non si lava sul serio, e la cosa deve finire.

«Vedi che lo faccio veramente» esclama, facendo il gesto di chinarsi ad afferrarlo. Gennaro soffia stizzito verso le due dita tese, e marcia impettito verso la vasca da bagno come un condannato a morte che si dirige al patibolo cercando di mantenere intatta la sua dignità. Poi Alessio lo solleva e lo posa accanto alla bacinella, e Gennaro vi si tuffa dentro con un balzo, facendo in modo di schizzarlo il più possibile.

«Grazie della cooperazione» borbotta lui, chinandosi accanto alla vasca. Gennaro riemerge dall’acqua sputacchiando e scrolla la testa come farebbe un cagnolino: riesce a malapena a tenere gli occhi aperti e tutto il pelo gli si è appiccicato al corpo, facendolo apparire ancora più piccolo e spaurito del solito.

«Mannaggia a me che non ho preso il telefono» si rammarica Alessio, con un sorriso «Sei veramente da foto, Gennà».

Per tutta risposta Gennaro lo schizza di nuovo con la coda; così Alessio prende lo shampoo per gatti che ha comprato apposta al supermercato e se lo spreme sulle mani, prodigandosi a lavarlo con attenzione. In fin dei conti, Gennaro accetta di buon grado: non sono altro che grattini più bagnati del solito, dopotutto.

Una decina di minuti più tardi, dopo averlo lasciato giocare un po' con la schiuma, Alessio tira fuori Gennaro dall’acqua e lo avvolge in un asciugamano morbido di spugna, accertandosi che non prenda freddo. Tutto avviluppato in quel modo somiglia ad un burrito un po' bitorzoluto, dal quale spunta solo il suo musetto: tiene gli occhi chiusi e le sue fusa sono talmente forti da far vibrare anche le gambe di Alessio.

«Visto che stai meglio, così» mormora il ragazzo, strofinando delicatamente l’asciugamano attorno al suo corpicino per asciugarlo. Avvicina il dito al naso di Gennaro e lui lo mordicchia delicatamente, tirando fuori una zampetta dal viluppo dell’asciugamano per non farlo allontanare.

«Guarda che non me ne vado da nessuna parte» sussurra piano Alessio, accarezzandogli le vibrisse con la punta del polpastrello. Gennaro apre appena un occhio e lecca tutte le dita come per dire, lo so, ma io ti trattengo lo stesso.

Un’oretta dopo, sono entrambi nel letto di Alessio: il ragazzo si è avvolto nel piumone caldo, e Gennaro si è acciambellato sul suo cuscino proprio accanto alla testa. All’inizio Alessio aveva proposto di fargli una cuccia vicino al letto, così Gennaro non sarebbe rimasto solo nella sua enorme stanza vuota; ma lui non ne aveva voluto sapere, e aveva reclamato come suo il posto sul cuscino. Avevano dormito benissimo entrambi, e non si era più posto il problema.

Alessio si distende con il capo sul cuscino e socchiude gli occhi: fissa il soffitto senza vederlo veramente, e resta concentrato sul calore del corpicino peloso di Gennaro che si è raggomitolato vicino alla sua tempia. La sua coda sfiora la fronte di Alessio e il ragazzo volta la testa verso di lui, scoprendolo intento a fissarlo con gli occhi azzurri spalancati che riflettono il bagliore tenue dell’abat-jour sul comodino.

«Che c’è?» domanda Alessio sottovoce. Gennaro lo fissa a lungo, e non importa che abbia fattezze feline e non sia in grado di parlare: riuscirebbe a capire i suoi pensieri e l’intensità delle sue emozioni anche se un giorno dovesse diventare cieco e sordo. Gennaro strizza gli occhi e si acciambella su se stesso, nascondendo il muso ad Alessio.

«Gennà, non ti preoccupare» Alessio si gira sulla pancia e allunga un braccio sul cuscino: posa delicatamente la mano sul suo dorso e si meraviglia di come riesca a coprirlo tutto, dalla punta delle dita fino alla base del palmo «Solo qualche giorno, poi tornerai normale».

Gennaro rimane immobile sul cuscino, trema appena; Alessio porta istintivamente un dito ad accarezzarlo dietro l’orecchio ma lui sembra ritirarsi maggiormente in se stesso.

«Lo sai che non dicevo sul serio, oggi» mormora Alessio, ritraendo la mano e posandola sul cuscino a pochi centimetri da Gennaro «Quando la strega pazza ha detto che sei meglio come gatto» aggiunge. Vede le orecchie di Gennaro fremere interessate, così prosegue. Probabilmente, le parole successive gli escono di bocca solamente perché ha davanti un micetto grigio dal pelo arruffato; Alessio è certissimo che non riuscirebbe mai a ripeterle davanti ad un Gennaro umano, e già sente le guance bollenti al solo pensiero.

«È vero che mi piace un sacco poterti tenere nel palmo della mano» confessa a bassa voce, concentrandosi sull nasino roseo e umido del gatto «E che mi piace accarezzarti, e aiutarti a salire sul divano e…» Alessio s’interrompe imbarazzato: Gennaro ha sollevato il musetto e ora è immobile con lo sguardo puntato su di lui, ritto sulle zampe anteriori. Alessio vorrebbe dirgli che adora il fatto che Gennaro dipenda così tanto dal suo aiuto e dalla sua protezione; ma non vuole sembrare un padrone, e a dirla tutta si è recentemente scoperto innamorato del suo migliore amico che è un gatto e il non potergli parlare lo sta facendo del tutto impazzire.

«Non ce la faccio più a non sentire la tua voce» sussurra Alessio con voce strozzata, trovando il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi «E a non vedere la tua faccia. E a non sentirti suonare» inspiegabilmente, Alessio sente gli occhi pizzicare e si costringe a deglutire attorno al groppo che gli annoda la gola «Non sopporto il fatto che la mattina non entri in camera mia per tirare su le tapparelle e svegliarmi con il caffè sul comodino e una ciabatta in faccia; mi manca pure la puzza di fumo in camera tua, pensa te».

Alessio sbuffa una risata umida e lascia che la vista gli si appanni per le lacrime che improvvisamente gli colmano gli occhi e scivolano sulle guance.

«Mi manchi un sacco, Genn» sussurra vergognoso, prima di nascondere il volto nel cuscino cercando di controllare il tremore improvviso che gli scuote il corpo.

Ma che diavolo gli è saltato in testa, di parlare così a Gennaro? Ha abbastanza preoccupazioni di suo senza doverci aggiungere gli improvvisi e ingiustificati slanci di Alessio che ha scelto davvero il momento peggiore per farsi un esame di coscienza.

Si sente così stupido, e terribilmente imbarazzato.

Il cucino si piega appena seguendo i passi leggeri di Gennaro: con la coda dell’occhio Alessio le vede avvicinarsi a lui, traballante sulle zampe. Ne allunga una per sfiorargli la tempia e picchettargliela sulla fronte: Alessio sente i palmi ruvidi e le unghiette poco affilate. Quando solleva lo sguardo, Gennaro attende di avere la sua più completa attenzione prima di tuffarsi sul suo viso e ripulirlo di tutte le lacrime. Gennaro le lecca via una ad una, poi strofina il capo contro le guance di Alessio per asciugarle: infine si accoccola nell’incavo fra il collo e spalla, le vibrisse che solleticano il volto del ragazzo.

Alessio sente il cuore battere un po’ più forte mentre si gira su un fianco e allunga un braccio per spegnere la luce: nel buio, il silenzio è infranto solo dalle fusa serene e soddisfatte di Gennaro.

 

***

Tutto sommato, cinque giorni passano abbastanza velocemente. Il problema principale rimane il fatto che nessuno ha visto Gennaro per due settimane, e qualcuno - le loro famiglie e Casa Lavica, per esempio - comincia a diventare un po’ troppo insistente. Alessio chatta con tutti quanti, sia dal proprio telefono che da quello del compagno: racconta che Gennaro ha un abbassamento di voce e comunque ha finito i minuti e quindi non può telefonare; non sa con certezza quanti di loro se la siano bevuta, ma se non altro nessuno si presenta a casa loro per invadere la loro privacy.

Alessio si occupa di scattare quante più foto possibile. Una la carica anche su snapchat, e se la imposta come salvaschermo: ha usato il filtro on le orecchie e la lingua da cane su Gennaro, e il risultato è dolcissimo ed esilarante. Gennaro si è poi vendicato spargendo peli sulla sua maglietta degli Arctic Monkeys, costringendolo a rifare la lavatrice.

Un giorno vanno a fare un giro sulla costa: Alessio tiene Gennaro in uno zainetto che porta sulle spalle, e sta attento a non farlo sballottare troppo: lo lascia andare sulla spiaggia e fanno una foto alle loro impronte, umane e feline, impresse l’una accanto all’altra sulla sabbia.

Infine, arriva il giorno della luna piena. Alessio arriva a Napoli con largo anticipo e questa volta, come la prima, si tiene Gennaro nella tasca della giacca; si premura di fargli scegliere qualche vestito che potrà indossare una volta avvenuta la trasformazione - Gennaro sfreccia immediatamente verso le sue camice di jeans - e si porta tutto dietro fino alla bottega delle streghe. Arrivano all’ingresso verso le undici meno un quarto: Alessio sbircia oltre la vetrina polverosa e tiene la mano nella tasca dove si nasconde Gennaro, lasciando che il gattino si aggrappi al suo dito e lo tenga stretto.

«Ma dici che busso?» ragiona Alessio fra sé e sé, dubbioso. Non ha idea di come ci si rapporti con una strega che potrebbe trasformarti in qualche strambo animale esotico a suo piacimento, se la fai arrabbiare. Gennaro gli mordicchia il polpastrello con fare incoraggiante, così Alessio sospira e decide di prendere il coraggio a quattro mani: bussa energicamente alla porta d’ingresso, che si spalanca davanti a lui e lo fa sobbalzare di spavento.

«Permesso?» azzarda, muovendo un passo all’interno. Le assi del pavimento cigolano, e tutto tace. La luce dei lampioni in strada filtra attraverso il vetro e illumina scarsamente l’ambiente; le candele e gli ammennicoli che arredano il negozio gettano lunghe ombre dalle forme distorte, e Alessio sente il cuore martellargli nel petto e il sangue pulsare nelle orecchie. Nella sua tasca, Gennaro trema e imprime le unghiette nella carne del suo indice; Alessio si aggrappa a quel dolore pungente per restare lucido. La porta sbatte alle loro spalle facendoli sobbalzare di nuovo, e l’unico pensiero che convince Alessio a restarsene con i piedi ben saldi a terra e non scappare a gambe levate è proprio Gennaro, che dipende da lui per tornare umano.

Alessio soffoca un’imprecazione e fa per schiarirsi la voce, ma improvvisamente le candele del negozio si accendono tutte insieme, e una figura si staglia sul passaggio che dà sul retro del negozio.

«Eccovi!» esclama allegramente una delle streghe, quella che Alessio ricorda come l’esperta di filtri d’amore e affini «Cioè, siete in due vero? Non vedo il gatto».

Gennaro si arrampica faticosamente fuori dalla tasca e mostra solo il musetto, diffidente ma spavaldo. Lei sorride intenerita e scosta la tenda che cela il retrobottega, facendosi da parte.

«Venite pure, siamo tutte di là! Di solito non lavoriamo di notte eh, ma stasera c’è una luna strepitosa e ne stiamo approfittando!» li invita. Cercando di darsi un tono, Alessio circoscrive il bancone in legno e la raggiunge; Gennaro è risalito lungo il suo braccio e si è appollaiato sulla sua spalla come un piccolo avvoltoio, con le unghie piantate nel tessuto della giacca e la coda dritta, i sensi in allerta.

La strega li conduce lungo uno stretto corridoio e all’interno di una stanza illuminata da decine di abat-jour sospese in aria: hanno le forme di diversi frutti esotici e nessuna di loro sembra essere alimentata da corrente elettrica. Dal suo angolo di lavoro, la strega responsabile di tutto quel putiferio solleva lo sguardo da un enorme tomo polveroso scritto in caratteri che Alessio non riconosce, e incurva le labbra in una smorfia.

«Ancora voi!» li accoglie, sbuffando «Speravo che alla fine avresti deciso di fare un favore all’umanità e lasciarlo un gatto, ma si vede che non sei molto sveglio».

Gennaro pianta con più forza le unghie sulla spalla di Alessio e riprende a soffiare, il pelo ritto. Distrattamente, Alessio allunga una mano per grattarlo dietro le orecchie e tranquillizzarlo.

«Si va beh» è tutto quello che si sente di dire, cercando di essere il più diplomatico possibile «Possiamo fare e basta?»

Una nuvola di fumo nero esplode dal calderone più a sinistra e la strega che Alessio ricorda essere l’esperta di tragedie in bottiglia emerge oltre la coltre di vapore. A discapito del contesto, ha un’espressione molto simpatica.

«E il pagamento?» domanda. Alessio spalanca gli occhi, stupefatto.

«Ma come, pagamento?» ripete «Avete fatto un danno e ora volete anche farvi pagare?»

Le tre streghe lo fissano senza battere ciglio, ognuna con espressione meno innocente delle altre; Alessio si rende conto di essere in una posizione di assoluto svantaggio, e sospira mentre va alla ricerca del proprio portafoglio.

«Va bene, quanto volete? Ho solo trenta euro però, se sono di più devo andare a prelevare».

La strega che ha trasformato Genn si esibisce in un sorriso storto, tamburellando le dita sul grosso libro che stava leggendo.

«Una ciocca di capelli» dice, e le altre due ragazze annuiscono con fervore «Di entrambi».

Alessio gela sul posto, stranito e terrorizzato al tempo stesso. Gennaro, sulla sua spalla, soffia ogni volta che quella ragazza apre bocca.

«Ma perché?» balbetta, poi si schiarisce la voce e cerca di darsi un contegno «Non è che li usate per farci delle maledizioni, vero?» 

Le tra streghe si scambiano un’occhiata ed esplodono in risatine; alla fine è sempre la stessa che risponde,

«Ma ti pare, verrebbero malissimo» lo rassicura, anche se riesce solo ad agitarlo ancora di più «No, li vendiamo a qualche ragazzina scema su Twitter che ci darà molti più soldi di quanti ne hai tu».

Alessio deglutisce; l’idea che qualche ragazzina invasata possa avere in mano una ciocca dei suoi capelli lo spaventa più che lasciarla in mano alle streghe e, dopotutto, può darsi che la ragazza abbia mentito.

«Va bene, va bene» borbotta, perché vuole solo lasciarsi questa storia alle spalle il prima possibile «Che dobbiamo fare?»

Improvvisamente Gennaro sembra scivolare dalla sua spalla, così Alessio lo afferra tra le braccia e se lo stringe al petto un’ultima volta. Il micetto affonda il muso nel suo collo e il pelo gli solletica la gola mentre lui gli lecca il mento e l’accenno di barba; Alessio gli gratta la testolina un’ultima volta e poi gli lascia un bacio leggero fra gli occhi che Gennaro strizza e poi riapre.

«Un po’ mi mancherà tutto questo» mormora al suo orecchio, tentando di non farsi sentire; intanto le streghe hanno preparato un cerchio di erbe e fiori sul pavimento, e discutono fra di loro su quante radici di valeriana dovrebbero usare. Gennaro tuffa un’ultima volta il musetto nel suo collo e Alessio si gode la sensazione del pelo che lo solletica e del suo peso delicato sulla spalla. Infine, lo prende in braccio e, con un ultimo grattino dietro le orecchie, lo posa delicatamente sul pavimento. Gennaro gli rivolge un’occhiata spaventata prima di raggomitolarsi su se stesso; Alessio stringe i pugni e digrigna i denti, desiderando con tutto se stesso di poter restare all’interno del cerchio con lui.

«Oh, calmatevi» gli intima la strega che ha trasformato Gennaro e sta per invertire l’incantesimo «L’ho fatto un milione di volte».

Alessio si morde forte la lingua e cerca di regolarizzare il proprio respiro, parlando ad alta voce per sovrastare il pompare assordante del cuore in petto.

«Sentito, Gè?» tenta di rassicurarlo «Andrà tutto bene».

Gennaro non si muove di un millimetro dalla sua posizione rannicchiata, e Alessio solleva lo sguardo sulle altre due streghe che, dimentiche dei loro calderoni fumanti, lo stanno fissando intenerite. Non fosse che è terrorizzato per la sorte del ragazzo (gatto?) di cui è innamorato, Alessio si unirebbe volentieri a loro.

La strega al centro prende una manciata di erbe secche da una sacca di iuta che tiene legata in vita e se le sparge sulla mano sinistra; chiude gli occhi e mormora una cantilena in una lingua che Alessio non ha mai sentito. Le erbe sulla sua mano si accendono di fiamme azzurrognole che illuminano tutto il braccio della giovane; lei chiude il pungo, poi lo volta verso il basso e lascia che una pioggia di fuoco cada sulla figura minuscola di Gennaro. Alessio spalanca la bocca, paralizzato dall’orrore mentre le fiamme si levano improvvisamente verso il soffitto e la stanza si riempie di fumo blu, inodore ma che lo costringe a chiudere gli occhi.

Alessio agita le mani davanti a sé cercando di farsi aria per tornare a vederci; apre piano gli occhi e, nella luce fioca della stanza, il fumo si dirada per rivelare la figura di Gennaro ancora rannicchiata a terra ma, questa volta, in forma decisamente umana. Tiene le ginocchia strette al petto e il viso nascosto, trema ed è completamente nudo.

«Genn!» esala, e senza neppure rendersene conto crolla in ginocchio accanto a lui; con una mano gli sfiora timidamente la spalla e si meraviglia di quanto la sua pelle sia liscia e morbida al tatto.

«Alè» pigola Gennaro, sollevando la testa quanto basta per sbirciare lui e le streghe che li osservano come se fossero due rari esemplari di cincillà. Alessio non se ne cura però, perché genn è di nuovo umano, può parlare e la prima cosa che ha detto è stata il suo nome.

«Alè» ripete Gennaro, e nasconde di nuovo il viso fra le ginocchia «Sono nudo!»

Alessio si scosta quanto basta per attestare che sì, è completamente svestito ma se non altro non ha nessun lascito dei suoi giorni da felino - nessuna coda e neanche le orecchie».

«Eh, sì» borbotta Alessio imbarazzato, e punta lo sguardo sulle tre streghe «Non è che potreste girarvi?»

Le tre ragazze gli rivolgono occhiate di sufficienza ma lo accontentano, così lui si volta a prendere dallo zainetto i vestiti che ha portato per Gennaro e lascia che li indossi cercando di controllare il prurito alle mani che tradisce l’istinto di dargli una mano. In quel senso, Gennaro non ha più bisogno di lui.

«Alex» Gennaro lo chiama e sta sorridendo, seduto a gambe incrociate sul pavimento di quel retrobottega polveroso, avvolto nella sua camicia di jeans che gli va grande e le cui maniche scendono a nascondergli le dita. Alessio non credeva che sarebbe mai stato così felice di rivederlo, e si perde nei suoi lineamenti così familiari che gli erano mancati terribilmente.

«Finalmente» mormora con voce strozzata, stringendolo in un abbraccio che le braccia magre ma forti di Gennaro possono ricambiare. Alessio non ci pensa che non ne hanno mai veramente parlato, che Gennaro è di nuovo umano da meno di due minuti e che ci sono tre streghe dalle dubbie intenzioni che probabilmente li stanno fissando: prende il viso del ragazzo fra le mani a coppa e preme le labbra sulle sue. Gennaro sussulta fra le sue braccia, ma Alessio non fa neanche in tempo a raggelarsi e chiedersi se non abbia sbagliato tutto che le mani del ragazzo si stringono attorno al colletto della sua giacca e lo attirano verso di lui, dandogli modo di approfondire il bacio. Alessio respira pesantemente dal naso; improvvisamente una delle tre streghe si schiarisce rumorosamente la gola e i due si separano con uno schiocco imbarazzante, paonazzi in viso.

«Tu!» Gennaro ha un’espressione furiosa in viso e si alza in piedi per fronteggiare la strega che l’ha trasformato «Sei una stronza! Ho sputato palle di pelo per settimane per colpa tua!» 

Lei incrocia le braccia sul petto e, pur essendo più bassa di lui, sembra sovrastarlo.

«Sì, e direi che alla fine dovresti pure ringraziarmi» ribatte, affatto intimidita «Tu e il cucciolo di Labrador troppo cresciuto qui vi sareste girati intorno all’infinito se non fosse stato per me».

«Cucciolo di…» Alessio strabuzza gli occhi e balza in piedi, afferrando la mano di Gennaro e tirandolo verso la porta «Non ci pensare neanche, sai!» 

La ragazza ridacchia divertita, mentre le sue compagne la raggiungono per salutarli.

«Aspettate!» ricorda loro la strega dagli occhi azzurri «Il pagamento».

Inarca le sopracciglia e tende una mano, su cui sono comparse un paio di forbici da parrucchiere. Alessio e Gennaro si scambiano un sospiro; in fondo, sanno di non avere scelta.

«Va bene dai, facciamo anche questa» borbotta Gennaro, afferrando le forbici «Tanto ormai… voltati Ale che te li taglio io, così non faccio danni».

Fanno tutto in fretta e Alessio sta attento a tagliare una ciocca bionda dove non si vede, per non creare scompensi ulteriori al suo compagno; poi si affrettano a salutare le streghe, e subito prima che se ne vadano, quella con gli occhiali preme una boccetta sigillata nel palmo di Alessio. 

«Fatene buon uso» gli dice, prima di sparire dietro il suo calderone con un sorrisetto.

Alessio aspetta di uscire dal negozio, nella fredda aria di metà novembre, per leggere cosa c’è scritto sull’etichetta.

«Che è Alé?» domanda Genn incuriosito, sporgendosi oltre la sua spalla per leggere. Le guance di Alessio stanno andando a fuoco.

«Credo sia un filtro d’amore» mormora «”Per una notte magica”, Gè io questo lo butterei».

Gennaro ride e glielo toglie di mano, infilandolo nella tasca della felpa che è decisamente troppo leggera per il clima rigido della stagione.

«Ma no, perché?» ribatte allegramente «Se funziona bene come la mia trasformazione…» ammicca agitando le sopracciglia e Alessio non resiste; lo prende per i fianchi e lo blocca contro il muro, per baciarlo come si deve. Gennaro avvolge le braccia attorno al suo collo e lo lascia fare; le mani di Alessio vagano lungo il suo corpo come se non riuscisse davvero a capacitarsi che è di nuovo con lui.

«Ho voglia di fare una corsa» mormora Gennaro al suo orecchio, quando comincia a sentire freddo «Andiamo in spiaggia?»

Alessio affonda una mano nella tasca della giacca e ne estrae un berretto di lana che gli cala prontamente sulla testa, sistemando il ciuffo in modo che non gli copra gli occhi.

«Una corsa? Non è che quelle là ti hanno fatto un altro incantesimo?» lo prende in giro, poi gli bacia la punta infreddolita del naso semplicemente perché può farlo. Gennaro ride e scuote il capo.

«No, non credo» ribatte, poi gli dà una spintarella «Dai, andiamo. Però mi porti in spalla come hai fatto in ‘sti giorni, che non mi va di camminare».

Alessio sbuffa una risata stupefatta.

«Ma senti questo!» esclama, ma flette le ginocchia per permettere a Gennaro di saltargli sulla schiena e lo sostiene con i gomiti sotto le sue ginocchia, lo zainetto vuoto schiacciato fra i loro corpi «Lo sai che anche il tuo peso è tornato normale, sì?»

Gennaro si limita a ridere e posa il capo sulla sua spalla, incrociando i polsi sul suo petto.

«Ma tu mi sostieni sempre» risponde candidamente, lasciandogli un bacio dietro l’orecchio. Alessio sente un brivido corrergli lungo la linea delle vertebre e trattiene a stento un sorriso, rafforzando la presa che ha su di lui e incamminandosi lentamente lungo la via illuminata dai lampioni.

«Io ti sostengo sempre» ripete fra sé e sé, gustandosi il peso di quelle parole sulla lingua. Continua a camminare in silenzio, il peso di Gennaro sulla schiena e le sue mani sul cuore che ha preso a battere un po’ più rapidamente. Ha premuto il viso contro la sua nuca e Alessio sorride, perché anche ora che è tornato umano, fra le sue braccia Gennaro continua a fare le fusa.

**Author's Note:**

> Storia assolutamente demenziale che dedico a tutte le persone su Twitter che tempo fa hanno insistito perchè la scrivessi. Ora vi beccate queste novemila parole di stupidaggine pura all'insegna del fluff, che ne abbiamo tutti bisogno. 
> 
> Mi sono divertita come una pazza a scrivere questa OS e spero che a voi sia piaciuta! Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, critiche e pomodori marci annessi. Un bacio!


End file.
